


「銀桂ABO」自欺欺人

by qloe_Jul1999



Category: Gintama, 銀魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloe_Jul1999/pseuds/qloe_Jul1999
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Katsura Kotarou
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

❶  
桂的腿已经打开了，软软地挂在银时的身体两侧。他从没有过这样软。银时心想。桂小太郎总是硬邦邦的。石头脑袋。银时轻笑出声，怀中人的呼吸越来越烫。空气里栀子的香气又浓重了几分。

“帮帮我，银时…”正处于发情状态的omega难耐地蹭动，索求后穴的空虚被填满。桂的皮肤又湿又黏，长发一绺绺地贴在脸侧。很美。但很碍事。银时暗忖。那头秀丽的长发总让他想起红樱。那束熟悉的黑发被人斩似藏握在手中炫耀时显得那么刺眼。银时明白那时自己已大乱方寸，关于桂的一切霎时化作尖锐的碎片从左胸穿透，哪怕到了现在也还是隐隐作痛。

“...怎么了？”察觉到身上人动作的异常，桂小太郎有些勉强地撑起身子，睁开仅余一丝清明的眼睛。“啊，没什么..”银时回过神来，放下下意识摁住胸口的手，脸上的表情调整回那抹玩世不恭的微笑，仅仅微不可闻地叹了一口气。  
“轻点，银时，我还是...”第一次。没出口的话语随着下身火热柱体的进入被噎回肚里。好胀...好热..如果不是被人下药，这种事情...哪怕动动手指都觉得费力，此刻混沌的大脑容不得桂小太郎继续深究下去。他干脆认命地闭上眼，任由这具身体继续在情欲里沉沦。

“呜…”伴随着银时一点点进入，桂的身子又软下来几分。好热，好想要…身后的穴口无助地张合，蜜液从两人的交合处随着动作不停地流出。  
明明是一具“男性”的身体，分化成omega后却比女人还适合性交…银时不禁感叹。眼看性器已进入一半，前方的甬道却紧致得让人寸步难行。“好紧…放松点。”银时出声安抚身下的人。毕竟是第一次，虽说大脑早已一片空白，桂小太郎却在下意识地抵抗。手难受地攥紧床单，额头渗出一层薄汗。  
“这么紧根本进不去啊…”银时温柔又无奈地笑笑，性器不再推进，转而把身下的男人抱进怀里。“放松点，你也很想要对吧…没事的，阿银我不会让你受伤…”银发男人的声音低沉又蛊惑，引导着桂放松后穴容纳巨大。一双红色的眼睛在夜色里发亮。

随着银时的话语和温柔的抚摸，桂渐渐放松下来，后穴泌出更多液体。借着蜜液的润滑，银时看准时机一口气捅到深处，直抵生殖腔口。猝不及防的深顶让桂尖叫出声，后穴猛然收缩，身体弓起，达到了高潮。前方的性器一股股地吐精，将桂的胸口涂得一片狼藉。  
“呼…”omega的穴道猛然收紧绞得银时差点缴械。淡烟草味道的alpha释放出安抚意味的信息素，银时捋了把汗湿的头发，调整呼吸，对准甬道内让身下人快乐的那一处，大力操干起来。

“啊…嗯！慢点…那里…嗯…轻点…不行…”才刚开苞的omega哪里承受得住如此激烈的性事，身上的汗一层层地干了又湿，想要抵抗却被alpha浓郁的信息素欺负得手脚发软没有力气，只能随着alpha激烈的抽插不断尖叫。

不知多少个来回之后，叫了大半夜的omega早已意识模糊，只剩下胸腔里发出的细微呻吟。原本柔顺的长发乱作一团，和汗水、精液糊在一起。omega的穴道又一次痉挛绷紧之后，银时终于满足地喟叹一声，龟头紧紧抵住桂的生殖腔口，将白浊的精液尽数灌进桂小太郎体内。

射精后的银时筋疲力尽地伏在桂身上回复呼吸。稍作冷静后银时准备抱桂去浴室清洗，俯身将omega揽住的时候，左耳旁似乎飘过微不可闻的风声。  
银时呼吸一窒。

平日里从不听话的家伙在这种时候倒显得分外乖顺。银时轻轻把怀中的omega放进浴缸的时候想。桂似乎还没能从昏厥中苏醒过来，眉头微皱。也是，那家伙还是第一次…银时伸手将粘在桂小太郎脸上的发丝撩开，露出一张温和清隽的脸。真是抱歉，第一次是和我这种家伙，大概不是你想要的吧…  
喃喃自语间桂已经被轻柔迅速地洗净，塞进了被子里。真能睡啊，你这家伙…银时出神地注视着桂安静的睡颜，胸口却泛起止不住的酸楚。

“嘛，毕竟是第一次，也留下点什么纪念品给阿银我这根免费按摩棒吧……”  
清脆的咔嚓声划破夜色，一小束散发着栀子香气的黑发被银发红瞳的男子收入掌心。

❷  
桂再醒来时发现自己已经全身干爽地躺在床上，身上还穿着银时的睡衣。而睡衣的主人则若无其事地坐在飘窗上抽烟。窗户没有关，白色细麻的窗帘被风吹起，银时的侧脸隐在那窗帘后，表情看不分明。明明不该是这样的。昨夜的火热情潮已然褪去，桂有些出神，眼前的情景显得不太真实。

“你醒了？”慵懒的声线唤回桂的神志，一抬头是男人近在咫尺的脸，本在窗边抽烟的男人不知何时已来到床前。“假发，昨晚…”男人略有些局促地挠头，银白发丝下若隐若现的粉色耳朵不知道是不是错觉。  
“不是假发是桂。我知道的，银时。”桂认真地看着他，“昨晚是我不慎被人下了药，银时只是作为朋友，又刚好是alpha，所以帮助了我。”说话间桂迅速对着银时土下座，青紫红肿的痕迹从睡衣大开的领口漏出，分外扎眼，“抱歉…但非常感谢！在我身陷危险时出手相救…”

抬头却对上一双无辜的眼睛。桂顿住，剩下的话语没能说出口就枯萎在肚子里。眼前的男人神色似乎与平时无异，却又不知从哪里漏出些许悲伤的意味来。短暂的沉默后，红色眼睛的男人掩饰什么似的抓抓脑袋“嘛，阿银我啊，可不会因为这点小事就…”说话间不动声色地把左手臂揣进袖子里。  
“那，抱歉，银时，我先告辞了。”实在是了无心绪再去追究这些细节，桂小太郎越发觉得自己的脑袋混乱不堪，只想赶紧回到住处一个人冷静下来想想。  
长发男子的背影从门口匆匆隐去的一瞬，银时便仿佛被抽走所有气力一般，颓然地倒在了床上。才离开的男人睡过的地方，还残留着体温和淡淡的栀子香气。  
“笨蛋吗…”银时把脸埋进被子，有些自嘲地笑笑。左手心的发丝被方才紧张的汗水打湿。“在那种情况下，竟然还…”  
叫了高杉的名字。

回到私宅的桂越想越不对劲。昨晚潜入并暗杀幕府高层的计划，本应是绝密的才对。为什么会被天人发现，还神不知鬼不觉地被下了药。要不是刚好遇见银时…后果不堪设想。一向自持的omega深知自己发起情来的可怕。疼痛和被抛到脑后的逻辑一齐回过神来，桂小太郎这才意识到自己身上遍布的深深浅浅的印迹。“银时这家伙…”明明试着忘记，昨夜的一切却越发清晰地浮现在脑海中挥之不去，和满身缠绕的吻痕一起嘲笑着自己的失策。思绪越发混乱，桂小太郎只得将满腹的疑惑暂且按下，先集中精力思考接下来的行动。

13小时前。  
江户城内的将军殿觥筹交错，其中不乏天人祝酒的嬉笑喧哗声。  
“幕府已经开始和天人一起喝酒享乐了么…真是有够堕落。”桂小太郎从殿外走廊边的一道门缝处窥视着这一切，右手不自觉把长船清光又握紧了几分。  
今天的他总感觉哪里怪怪的，但说不上来。本该抱恙的身体被硬拖着来完成任务，这也是没办法的事…“谁让这种大型宴会一年只有一次呢，一旦错过这个机会，下次又不知要等到什么时候…”桂小太郎自我安慰着，一面把精力又集中投放于会场中的某人。  
“可恶啊，总是被围在中间…”煎熬的等待之间，桂小太郎的呼吸逐渐急促起来。“明明不是夏天，为什么这么热…”桂从怀中掏出手帕准备擦汗，却诧异地发现手帕也已经被汗水打湿。身体的异样使他瞬间警觉起来。当注意力重新集中在自己身上时，桂小太郎才发现自己居然开始双腿发软，而且越来越站立不稳。与此同时，后颈那块素日安静的皮肤也开始不安分地突突跳动，变得滚烫红肿。不断有黏液自后穴泌出，顺着大腿流下…身后那张小嘴也开始隔着内裤蠕动吮吸，叫嚣着空虚和渴望被填满。  
“糟糕，发情期么…”强忍着脑内血管扩张引起的的嗡嗡作响，桂小太郎开始在身上不断摸索。抑制剂…应该有带在身上才是…

对了，那个女孩！当天早些时候的画面浮现在脑海，小巷子里突然发情的女孩，忘了带抑制剂…只记得当时自己毫不犹豫地把身上的抑制剂给了她，然后呢？…然后自己身上没了抑制剂这个事实就被毫不犹豫地抛在脑后了。  
忽然闯入脑内的事实让桂小太郎如坠冰窖。我是笨蛋吗…在这种地方发情…这种时候…空气中栀子的气味越来越重，桂小太郎浑身脱力地倒在地上，汗如雨下，双手死死按住后颈…

“银酱，今天叫我们来这种地方是要干什么阿鲁？”  
“嘛，今晚是幕府的宴会，请万事屋来自然是保护将军的安全…”走到一半，似乎有什么微不可闻的气味钻入银时的鼻腔，“…什么味道？好香。”  
“有吗？银酱你太久没吃饭饿出幻觉了吗阿鲁？”  
“混蛋，到底是谁一顿就把家里一个月的米全吃完了害的啊？！”鼻尖微妙的气味萦绕不去，勾得银时心烦意乱。  
“听着，新八，神乐。你们两个先进去，阿银我稍后就到。”  
“诶诶——？”

终于支开两个碍事的小鬼，银时循着气味朝走廊尽头走去。这味道很熟悉，有种似曾相识的感觉，也许并不是单纯的花香。  
停在走廊尽头的一扇门前，气味的浓度似乎在这里达到了顶峰。银时小心地拉开拉门，却从不知哪个角落迅速闪出一道刀光，直朝着银时袭来。  
闪身躲开一击后，只听见太刀落地的声音，伴随着一声释然般的叹息。出现在门后的，果不其然是那个让自己魂牵梦萦的omega。此时的桂小太郎，看清了眼前的来人，如同卸力一般瘫软在地上。

“假发，你…”  
眼前的情景让银时倒吸一口冷气。走廊里的微光投在桂的脸上泛起不自然的潮红，吐息间栀子的香气也越来越浓重。

“银时…救我…”勉强支撑着吐出最后一句话语，桂的意识和理智一起，猛然堕入黑暗深处。

❸  
坂田银时做了一个梦。  
梦里他们又回到了松下村塾。他，高杉，和桂，三个人一起在田埂上无忧无虑地奔跑。  
梦境弥散着柔和又梦幻的光线，栀子花清淡的香气氤氲在空气间。画面一转，身后的桂小太郎不知何时换上了优雅洁净的白无垢，长发垂落的鬓边还别着一朵纯白的栀子。纯洁美丽不可方物。  
“喂，假发你…”  
话音未落便梗在喉间。银时的视线追随着那抹飘逸的裙摆，一路经过他向前远去了。  
朝着高杉晋助的方向——

银时猛然从梦中惊醒，发现冷汗已湿透了后背。  
似乎有冷风吹进房间。银时朝着窗口的方向望去，歌舞伎町早已是一片洁白。有小朵的雪绒从未关的窗口飘进屋内，未抵达床沿就在空气中融化了。

下雪了啊…已经到了这时节了么…银时感叹。上一个冬天好像还近在眼前。  
都这么久了…也还在向往着那个人么…

“唔…真冷啊…”循着仅剩的记忆，桂小太郎有些漫无目的地在歌舞伎街上走着。当天究竟发生了些什么？不得不承认从潜入江户城起，在那之前的回忆都已经模糊了。只记得救了一个女孩子…早些时候在拉面店遇见的…对了，拉面！桂忽然反应过来，行动的那天中午，他在几松的北斗心轩吃了一碗拉面，期间似乎离开位置去了趟厕所…

竟然是那种时候被下了药么…思考间，眼前忽然飘过熟悉的身影，是那天的女孩子。

“…喂，你…”大脑意识过来时已经伸出手拉住了眼前的女孩。女孩本能地回头，瞳孔短暂地放大了一瞬。  
“…我想问一下，前天在拉面店发生的事…”  
“呵呵，桂小太郎，原来你还活着啊…”

…！？

虽说身形不算壮甚至可以说得上是纤瘦，但若要对付一个手无寸铁的女孩子还是显得绰绰有余。将女孩双手反剪拖进一旁的小巷后，桂小太郎感觉自己的思路开始变得清晰。  
“是你下的药。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“为什么？”  
“你杀了我哥哥。”  
…哥哥？桂小太郎的心中闪过一丝讶异，但很快被女孩接下去说的话打消了。

“呵呵，你早就不记得了吧。也是，对于一个双手沾满鲜血的人，又怎么能指望他去记住身上背负的每一条命…”  
“想要入侵你们地球的是那些野心勃勃的政府，和我们这些平民又有什么关系…为了壮大我们这种小星球入侵军的兵力，他们挨家挨户地抓人…现在家乡已经一片荒凉了…”  
“在那种情况下，除了加入春雨，生存下来的方法，我找不到其他。”  
“呵呵，很讽刺吧…表面上是施暴者的一方，又何尝不是受害者…”  
女孩痛苦地埋下头，衣领内侧春雨海盗团的标识若隐若现。

“你是天人…”  
后面的话语已无法再进入桂的耳朵。桂小太郎只觉得脑内嗡嗡作响。天人…难道说是攘夷战争那时…也难怪，眼前这女孩顶多十来岁的样子，哥哥被杀的时候，估计还不超过7岁吧…就是在那种情况下，加入了春雨么…

一切似乎就说得通了。  
“喂，你说你是春雨…”一想到多年苦苦追寻的人就近在眼前，桂小太郎的心止不住地狂跳起来。  
“你认识高杉晋助吗？”

“…”女孩微微睁大了眼睛，似乎在反复确认眼前这个男人口中的名字。硬要说认识…其实也不算，只是作为第七师团的船员，曾多次在团员的口中听到过有关这个名字的讨论。那种神秘的男人…倒不如说根本不知道从哪里来或者要到哪里去的，“没有根基”的男人，也会引起攘夷志士的注意么…

“…我不确定，不过…”女孩犹疑地开口，“他也许在第七师团…”  
话音未落，女孩就被桂小太郎一把猛推在地上。她挣扎着撑起身子，却发现方才不苟言笑的男人已经神色匆匆地远去了。  
高杉晋助…的仇人…么…

“喂，你。”  
一个有些慵懒却不容置辩的声音打破了安静。女孩警觉地抬头，面前已横着一把脏兮兮的旧木刀，刀的尽头站着一个银发红瞳的男人。  
“刚才，都和那个人说了些什么，现在烦请你一五一十地告诉我，小姐。”

❹（上）  
桂小太郎的运气不错。此时春雨海盗团的船只还泊在江户的港口没走。情况似乎略有些混乱。看着来往自如的天人，他努力抑制住大摇大摆直接混进去的冲动。  
“可恶，果然还是要找个没人的空当…”伊丽莎白不在身边，自己又来的匆忙。眼下并没有什么道具可以用来伪装。但就这样进去被识破就糟了…桂小太郎余光扫过周围一圈，最后捡起地上掉落的煤灰，顺势往两颊抹去。“还不够…”要把自己的特征彻底抹消才行。思索间，他注意到了垂在脸侧的长发。  
“好不容易才留得这么长，总觉得有点可惜呢…”桂小太郎抚弄着柔顺的发尾，最终还是咬牙抽出了长船清光。

“可恶，假发那家伙，不会真的已经去了吧…”银时紧随桂的行动到了码头，却发现春雨的船只和桂都已失去踪影。一番寻找之下，银时在码头角落的一堆脏货箱后面拾到了一束长发。“啧…这么爱惜的头发，就这么狠心剪掉了吗…”就为了去找回那个家伙…？啊啊，你就那么在意他吗？银时有些泄气地滑坐在地上，背靠木箱，慢慢蜷作小小的一团。天色渐晚，码头的灯光打在穿着白色浴衣的背脊上，衬得男人的手臂和侧脸一片惨白。白色卷发的惨白男人保持蜷缩的姿势很久，直到肩膀开始微微颤抖。

“晋助大人，我们抓到一个可疑的家伙！”  
手下把人架上来时，高杉晋助原本只是懒散地瞟了一眼。当他认出眼前的男人，烟斗从他的手中滑落在地上发出四分五裂的脆响。  
“…假发！？你怎么在这里？”  
“不是假发是木圭！…痛！你们轻点…”脸上不知道抹了些什么弄得脏兮兮的，秀丽的长发也不翼而飞。但对于早已青梅竹马多年的高杉晋助而言，认出眼前这个男人轻而易举。  
“凭借这种拙劣可笑的化装就想瞒过我的眼睛么？桂…”高杉晋助散发着威压的气息迫近，一手捏住了桂小太郎漂亮的下颌，“你以为这是在过家家么…别忘了，我和你从小认识那么多年，你化成灰我都认得出…  
“所以，我想你也应该清楚，高杉我认真问你问题的时候，最好如实回答，或者找个可信度高点的理由。”

面前的男人仅剩的一只眼睛里折射出有些阴沉的光，看得桂脊背发凉。想要躲开却被更用力地扳住下巴。  
“痛…”  
“所以，理由呢？你今天来这里，是打算干什么？”手上的力道丝毫不减。

“…是你的人…”片刻后桂终于松口，“春雨的人…要杀我。”

“你们先下去吧。”高杉脸上掠过讶异的表情，只一瞬，又恢复到以往的神色，随即警觉地叫退手下。  
“我们的人要杀你…是什么意思？”  
“没什么，她没有得逞。高杉，你真的想清楚了吗？和春雨那些人呆在一起可不是闹着玩的，他们…”  
“闭嘴。你今天来就是说这些屁话的？”  
“不，高杉，我明白你的心情，我也一样感同身受，深切地痛恨这个腐朽无能的幕府。可是，想要推翻这一切也还有很多别的方式，像你这样的做法，老师他——”  
“谁允许你这样对我说话！？”

桂被高杉突如其来的怒火吓得身形一抖，有些不敢置信地看着眼前的男人。你也从来没有这样对我说话…被踩中痛脚的高杉像一只凶暴又脆弱的野兽，被陷阱困住的后腿血流汩汩，但胆敢往前一步就会把人撕碎。

“烦死了，叽叽咕咕的像个老妈子…从以前开始就一直是这样。”

❹（下）  
“喔，风景真不错，这里还有个笨蛋挂在树上。”  
“哼，风景的确不错。还可以从这么高的地方俯视下面的笨蛋。”

熟练地顺着绳子找到树，再熟练地爬上树解开绳子把被挂起的高杉放下来——这些对于桂小太郎而言，早已是家常便饭的操作了。但是今天的桂，对于这平日里轻车熟路的动作，却显得有些力不从心。

“今天的也是金枪鱼蛋黄酱饭团吗？”松绑的高杉灵巧地从树上跳下，拍了拍身上的土。不必说又是被饿了一天什么也没让吃。对此时的他而言哪怕是最普通的梅干饭团也能开心地吃上十来个。  
“嗯。今天奶奶也做了这个，谁要吃这种东西啊——”桂一边打开随身带着的小布包裹一边轻声埋怨。  
“不是我说啊，桂——”高杉一面把饭团往嘴里塞一面含混不清地说，“——你奶奶不是早就死了吗。”

“今天…村医到私塾里来了。”桂从容地转移话题，“是关于第二性别分化的事。”  
“唔…然后呢？”  
“因为高杉你今天没有去学校，所以可能要等到下次…”桂的脸上依旧挂着轻松的笑容，声音里却带上了些颤抖。

“桂，你…”敏锐地察觉桂的异常，高杉隐约感到有哪里不对劲。他停下咀嚼饭团，略有些担心地看向身旁的发小。

“…你是…omega吗？”

回应他的是片刻的沉默。

“…嘛，这也是没办法的事…不过松阳老师说，只要心中怀着远大的理想，就绝不会被性别这种小事绊住脚步。  
“所以，我会努力的！”  
仿佛看穿了朋友的不知所措，短暂的低落后，桂下定了什么决心似的，重新换上了明朗的表情。

“倒是高杉你，”话题忽然又回到自己身上，“就不能稍微乖一点吗？不要再去和别人打架了。再这样下去，你父亲…”  
“我说你，唠唠叨叨的烦不烦，就那么喜欢当老妈子吗？”

高杉烦躁地抓抓脑袋。今天这饭团是怎么回事？好像特别干…也不知道从哪里总是飘过来似有若无的香气。什么味道…是花香吗…栀子？这种地方哪来的栀子…  
一扭头对上桂小太郎认真的漂亮眼睛，高杉感觉自己的呼吸乱了一下。

“桂，我…”感觉怪怪的。句子的尾音凋谢在空气里。高杉感觉自己好像被关进了一个密闭的笼子，好热…太阳穴突突地跳动，大脑的血液开始沸腾，耳边是血流奔涌的蜂鸣声。高杉只感觉胸口止不住的烦闷干渴，眼前的发小还束着乖学生的高马尾，看上去好清爽…他不由自主地吞咽，喉结微妙地上下起伏。

“高杉，怎么了？你脸很烫，是发烧了吗？”面前的男孩关切地看着自己，微凉的小手贴在脸侧。凉凉的，好舒服…还想要更多…

“…高杉，我…”不太对劲。这种感觉以前从来没有过，大股的不知道哪里散发出来的麝香气味涌入桂的鼻腔，刺激得他颈后的腺体也开始挣动，血液好像快要喷薄而出。理智和omega的生理本能对抗几个来回之后，桂小太郎的理智一方终于投降，腰一软倒在地上。

他强制发情了。被眼前这个刚刚分化还不自知的alpha。

仅仅遵循本能的行为总是无师自通。高杉晋助喘着气伏在桂小太郎身上，一只手绕到桂的身后揉按omega柔软的穴口。虽说是未经使用的肉穴，却已经懂得讨好的收缩吮吸，分泌的汁水片刻便将桂的整个下体糊得一片狼藉。  
朝甬道内插入一根手指，便有数不尽的高热软肉争先恐后的围上来包裹蠕动，对任何进入的异物发出热情的邀约。

高杉晋助只觉得喉间干渴，太阳穴跳痛。他无暇思考更多，只想把眼前这个诱人的omega按在地上狠狠贯穿，让他尖叫着被体内射精，完成最后的标记。

“…高杉…等等…不要…”勉强找回尚存的理智，桂小太郎调动全身仅余的力气，无力地推在alpha的胸口。他的情况也没有好到哪里去，被alpha的信息素激发的后穴收缩不停，全身上下都在渴望着侵犯和插入，被眼前这个自己心心念念，暗中喜欢了快十年的竹马。

“晋助…不要…你会后悔…”细微不可闻的话语却形同鼓槌击打高杉的耳膜，打在胸口软弱无力的拳头似乎有千钧之力，堪堪将已在禁忌边缘摇摇欲坠的两人拉回。

理智重新主导大脑的一瞬，高杉慌忙将插在桂后穴的手指拔出，“啵”的一声在四下无人的破庙里分外清晰，仿佛在嘲笑此处对欲望俯首称臣的两人。

“桂…我…对不起！”高杉只丢下一句话便慌忙逃走，留下桂躺在原地不住地喘息。

过了不知道多久，桂才缓缓地爬起来，乖巧地穿好衣服，整理好被折腾得凌乱不堪的马尾，从另一个方向离开了。

❺  
“桂，你是omega吗？”  
“嘛，这也是没办法的事…不过松阳老师说，只要心里怀着远大的理想，就绝不会被性别这种小事绊住脚步。  
“所以，我会努力的！”

桂从梦中惊醒，发现自己已经身处春雨海盗船的牢房，随身的长船清光被人卸下，衣服也被换过了——换成了囚服。这是在讽刺谁呢，幼稚鬼。桂小太郎失笑。不管怎么说，还是要先逃出去为妙。

努力平静下来准备集中精力思考，后脑却传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。“哟，醒了啊。”牢房的门口不知何时已聚集了一小群天人，怪异的长相和举止令桂一阵反胃。“听说这里有个罕见的人类omega，特意来看看。”为首的天人猥琐地朝桂淫笑，“据说男性omega虽然长着一副男人的身体，操起来却比女人还骚呢～”

说话间不知道是谁打开了栅门。天人们一齐拥进狭窄的牢房，三下五除二将桂架起来绑好。

“喂！你们想干什么！？你们这群禽兽！”桂无助的呼喊被淹没在天人混乱的笑声中。“看看，还是个武士呢，在我们这些天人面前，还不是一样狼狈。”“真可怜啊，这么漂亮的一张脸，马上就要被我们的精液弄脏了…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”海盗们肆无忌惮地对桂调笑侮辱，但都仅限于语言，直到他们中间的一个越了界。

“不行，受不了了，我好久没做了，先让老子来一发——”

话音未落便将桂身上的衣物扒下扔在一旁，另一只手解了裤带就要把下身散发着腥臭味的阳具往桂的嘴里塞。

“…滚开！！”桂咬紧牙关死死瞪着眼前的天人，对方下身昂扬的亵物几乎蹭到桂的脸上。“你敢把任何东西放进我的嘴里，信不信我下一秒就给你咬断！”

“哟哟，还很狂嘛～”围在身边的天人一哄而上，“那只好先让你受点小伤了～”

天人的鞭子毫不留情地落下，乳首和阴茎都被人恶意地搓揉玩弄，天人粗糙的手指在桂的皮肤上四处游走，时而或轻或重地掐捏。  
“小心点，别弄坏了～”肮脏的嘴吐出令人作呕的话语，“等会操起来没反应就不好玩了～”  
“都这样了也还要逞强吗？小武士～”人群中不知谁径直朝着桂的脸上吐了一口唾沫，巴掌和拳头如雨点般落下。  
为什么，为什么要这样…对我…  
哪怕你有未了的愧疚，又何必让我折辱至此…高杉，这也是你的命令吗…桂小太郎绝望地闭上眼睛。

不知道过了多久，天人们终于放下手中的鞭子，而此时一旁的桂小太郎早已浑身是血地失去了知觉。漂亮的脸上沾满了血污和天人羞辱的唾液，双眼紧闭，嘴唇惨白。他毕竟只是个omega，而今天遭受的一切早已远远超过了他的极限。此时的他，看上去就像一个被人蹂躏后遗弃的破旧娃娃。

“喂，他该不会…”见被绑住的omega毫无生气地垂着脑袋，天人赶紧把桂解放下来。  
“呼，还有呼吸嘛…”  
“喂，别太过分，高杉他还不知道…”  
“什么——！？”  
“糟糕！没办法了，趁还没被发现之前，赶紧把人扔了吧，高杉问起来就说他逃跑了——”

银时也不知道自己在码头边坐了多久，只觉得两腿都已经麻木了。他缓慢地支撑起身子准备回家，却瞥见海面远处，和黎明的微光一同到来的熟悉的飞船和标志——

…是春雨。  
——为什么又回来了？

疑惑之间，只远远地看见左侧的舷窗抛出一个浑身是血的影子。只一刹，银时觉得自己全身的血液都凝固了。

——是桂！

银时没命地朝大海跑去。

冬天的海像一头蛰伏的巨兽，沉默而肃杀。  
不知道在寒冷的水中泡了多久，就当银时也快要放弃的时候，却模糊地分辨出远处的海面漂来一团人影。  
游上前确认后，银时用力将昏过去的omega揉进怀里，像搂着一件失而复得的宝贝。  
怀中的人脸色苍白，嘴唇冰冷，连呼吸都十分微弱。  
“这么大的海，让我捞到你，你以为容易吗…  
…不要再离开我了啊…”

❻  
高杉晋助亲自到牢房查看他的“俘虏”，才发现事情的不对劲。  
——桂小太郎跑了。

跑了？说实话这令人有些难以置信。从牢房里留下的痕迹来看，到处都是血，还有各种各样诡异的体液。让人感觉被关押的人即使没有死怕是也神智不清了。

但很快，高杉晋助的疑虑便得到了证实。

手下推推搡搡簇拥着一名天人上前，不知是用什么方式选举出来的代表，脸上还写满了不服。另一名手下畏缩着上前，贴在高杉晋助耳边交代了实情。

高杉晋助的瞳孔猛然扩大又收缩，只一瞬，天人的头滚落在地。高杉挥手甩净刀身上的血，轻轻将刀收入鞘内。眼底是掩饰不住的戾意。

我都干了些什么？  
把那家伙给…

自从那天晚上从冰凉的海水里被捞到银时家后，桂小太郎的高烧一直没退。  
“假发这是怎么了阿鲁…这都第几天了…”神乐作为看护跑上跑下，来来回回换了六七盆冰水。但病榻上的男人依旧面颊滚烫，难受地喘息，丝毫没有好转的倾向。

“单单是笨蛋假发也就算了，还要顺便照顾这边这个大白痴阿鲁…”毫无疑问指的是桂小太郎旁边陪床的银时，也整整三天三夜没合眼。眉眼低垂，脸带倦容，眼里布满了淡红的血丝，是神乐从未见过的样子。  
“从三天前回来就是这样…问他问题也不说话，就那么盯着看是想怎样，还能用看的把假发看好吗？”神乐不满地嘟囔，一边又比谁都轻柔地给病人换上新的冰毛巾。  
“银酱，我出去一趟，定春没有狗粮了阿鲁…”

桂小太郎也不知道自己睡了多久，准确地说他对于自己正昏迷着这件事毫无知觉。他的潜意识已经进入了另一个世界。也许对他而言这样更好，软绵绵，轻飘飘，蓬松的白云围绕着他，他的心里空空的，眼睛里空空的，什么都在想又什么都没有在想。他又回到了那个无忧无虑的年纪。  
“今天高杉也没来上学吗？”  
“谁知道呢？估计又闯了什么祸吧。”  
“阿姨好，请问晋助在家吗？”  
“啊，是小太郎啊，晋助那孩子又不知道跑哪去了，你们今天没在一起玩吗？”  
“唔…阿姨再见！”

自从那件事发生后，桂小太郎已经一星期没有看见高杉晋助了。什么嘛…明明我也没有怪他啊…桂小太郎不满地撅嘴，有些不高兴地踢着路上的石头。

就这样有一搭没一搭地走着，恍惚间竟然上了山。  
“糟糕，都不知道走到哪了…都这么晚了，可怎么办才好…”深山的傍晚显得比村庄里更加昏暗可怕，桂小太郎在森林里来来回回绕了好几圈，绝望地发现自己又回到了起点。时间一分一秒过去，此时的森林不再像白天他所熟悉的那般静谧柔和，一翻身变成了躁动的野兽。桂小太郎无助地蹲在树下，因为害怕而小声哭起来。

“白痴，你在干嘛啊？在这里哭，吵死了，影响大爷我睡觉。”头顶的树上忽然跳下来一个白色的家伙，头发，衣服，全是白色。要不是对方看上去和自己差不多大，桂小太郎还以为自己见到了鬼。  
“很好，终于不哭了么…”欣赏着桂小太郎惊讶的表情，对方毫不留情地下逐客令，“赶紧回家去吧，小鬼。这森林到了晚上可比白天恐怖的多哟～”

桂小太郎却没有接话，只是盯着他看得出神。

“喂喂，你有在听吗！”银时不满地把两只白嫩的小手伸到桂的眼前挥舞，“我叫你快点回去，听到了没！——”

挥动的手却被对方一手抓住，下一秒，另一只微凉的小手抚上银时的脸颊，银时触电般跳起来，火$羞怒$从脖子一直烧到耳根。他张口就要质问面前的人，可恶的小鬼却浑然不自觉地抢先开口——  
“你看，有萤火虫。”  
手举萤火虫的桂小太郎朝着银时甜甜地笑了，玻璃球一样的眼睛里倾入了漫天星光。  
银时感觉自己的心跳错了一拍。

“诶，你怎么了？不舒服吗？脸很红哦——”  
“…不要你管！”

这都多久以前的事了…桂失笑，那时候还是个什么都不懂的毛孩子。意识到这一点，他的神识开始从潜意识的水底，慢慢开始浮上表层。

半梦半醒间，似乎有什么温热的液体落在自己的脸上，痒痒的，这几天以来一直都是这样——

我在哪…？  
眼前是梦里柔软洁白的云。  
干涸的喉咙勉强挤出几个音节：  
“…银时？”

❼  
“假发？你醒了？”捕捉到床上人的动作，银时悬着的心终于放下来。  
“…我这是在哪？”  
“我家，你这个白痴，知不知道自己睡了多久？”银时心疼又无奈地轻敲了一下桂的头，“起来喝口水吧。”  
“唔…”桂小太郎听话地支起身体，却又在下一秒体力不济地软倒，“啊…抱歉，让我缓缓…”  
“真是笨死了。”银时已经端着水杯到了床前，见状轻轻把人从被子里捞起，靠在自己身上喂水。

“银时，你真是个好人…谢谢你。”咕咚咕咚灌下一大杯水，桂小太郎混沌的脑袋得到了冲洗，赶紧想起来向银时道谢。

“谢就不必了，”猝不及防被塞好人卡，银时挑眉。“说说你的事吧。你…见到他了？”  
“嗯，见到了。”表情意外地平静。  
“…怎么样？”  
“也没想象中…慢着，银时，你怎么知道的？”  
“…你先别管我怎么知道的…”银时扶额，这个石头脑袋找错重点也不是一天两天的事了。“大爷我想知道自然有办法。你刚刚说没想象中什么？”  
“哦，也没什么。只是我好像变得…也没有想象中那么在意了。”  
“…是吗？”  
“嗯。也许是因为实在找了太久…”桂小太郎微微颔首，“可能我也累了吧。见到他之后，经历了…一些事情，…嘛，现在觉得好像都无所谓了。”  
“可能我本来就不是那个能够改变他的人吧…”

骗人，明明很难过，失望都写在脸上了。  
“说起来，”刚刚还气氛低落的人忽然又眼神发亮地抬头，“所以银时你到底是怎么知唔唔唔唔唔…”  
“还在发烧的病人就别想了，等下又死一堆脑细胞。”银时略有些粗暴地把人塞回被子里，“今天还有委托，你先自己休息一下吧。伤口还没恢复，不要乱跑。”

确认门口的脚步声消失了，桂小太郎才小心翼翼地从床上爬起来，活动了一下僵硬的身子。银时说的没错，烧确实还没完全退下去。扰人的余热缠绕着大脑，将思绪熬煮成一锅浆糊。但又有几根刺悄然竖在心里，而且越发不容忽视。

“银时他，对我…到底是…”  
明明应该是单纯的朋友关系，可又总好像掺了些说不清道不明的情愫…他确实是个热心的好人，但本不该为我做到这种地步的…努力抓住线索的一端，桂小太郎尝试厘清掩埋已久的心绪。

“那天在江户城被人下药的时候也是…明明只要把我交给伊丽莎白就好，为什么还要亲自照顾…”  
当晚令人脸红的暧昧画面又浮上脑海，自己不管不顾的索求和哭叫呻吟，喷溅在床褥之间的火热体液…无一不诉说着发情的浪荡丑态。桂小太郎拼命摇头想要甩掉羞耻感，却惊奇地发现伴随着不可言说的画面，胸腔中还涌入了某些异样的感觉。那些早年被高杉晋助的光芒掩盖掉，或者说是被尽力忽略的事实，此刻分外清晰地在回忆的灰烬里发亮。

每一次。  
每次的情绪总能得到妥帖的安慰，每次身陷危险总有人出手相救，每次精神不振总能得到别扭的鸡汤和鼓励…甚至每次坐在那个人的身边，回头的时候总能在银发丛中瞥见一角红红的耳尖。

“银时，你对我而言，或者说我对你而言，到底是什么呢…？”  
有必要确认一下了。

完成了一天工作的坂田银时疲惫地回到家里。他已经三天没睡觉了，大脑混沌不堪，快到了产生幻觉的地步。今天就差点把委托人的宠物当成鸡腿啃了…费劲地揉揉脑袋，银时准备澡也不洗就直接上床休息。经过假发的房间时，银时却敏锐地察觉了异样。

那是一种飘渺的香气。是花香，又好像是别的什么…栀子的气味。这味道他分外熟悉。但怎么会在这种时候？银时警觉地放轻脚步，将纸门拉开一道窄缝，朝屋内窥视——

桂的内裤已经除下，软趴趴地挂在脚踝，平日里规矩穿好的和服早已散乱不堪，下摆被撩至腰际。大开的领口顺着香肩滑落，露出布料掩盖下紧致优美的肌肉线条。屋内的人对于这一缝隙的存在浑然不觉，双眼紧闭，脑袋仰起，一手埋藏在胯间动作，另一只手则抚上早已挺立渴望的乳尖，肆意按压揉搓，直到敏感的尖端也被染上欲望的颜色而微微发肿。顺着短发滑落的汗滴在被褥之间，唇齿间泄出隐忍压抑的呻吟…

该死，假发这是…发情了？奇怪，这种时候…难道是发烧的原因？眼下的状况容不得他多想，浓烈的omega信息素泡得银时的大脑愈发昏沉。alpha的本能在银时的下身耸起巨物，满满都是把眼前这个淫荡自渎的omega狠狠按在身下贯穿的念头。

但还没等银时作出下一步的动作，桂小太郎微微喘息，半睁着水雾迷蒙的双眼回头，“…银时？”  
该死。从什么地方传来理智崩断的声音。

和一个不爱的人做有多难？  
那如果不是不爱，只是没有察觉呢？

桂小太郎跨坐在银时的身上起伏。这个姿势让银时的东西进得极深，一时捅得桂发不出声音，生殖道微微痉挛。  
“好紧…”银时忍不住低喘出声。明明已经不是第一次做了，眼前的人技术依旧显得青涩。由于快感微微眯起的漂亮眼睛，眼尾被生理性泪水刺激得一片绯红。不停收缩的穴道，滚烫甜蜜的汁水，眼前这个新鲜诱人的omega全身上下无一处不在银时的神经上来回撩拨，烧灼着他仅存的理智。银时强压下突突乱跳的太阳穴，再次向身上尽情动作的omega确认，“桂…你真的知道自己现在在做什么吗？”  
甜香的omega由于又一次顶入的动作微微皱眉，“嗯啊…我在…做快乐的事情…和银时。”嗓音里尽是难掩的欲色，垂头却对上一双烧得发亮的眼睛，alpha骤然升温的视线烫得他几欲逃离。  
“…这是你自找的。”鸽血红的眸子暗了几分，最后干脆阖上纵情亲吻心爱的人。

屋内的气氛迅速升温，omega的栀子花香和alpha的烟草味道融合在一起，协调又古怪，张扬又色情。已经射过一次的桂大口喘息，腰胯向后扭动迎合alpha的抽插。  
“啊嗯…啊…那里…”龟头重重碾过穴腔内的某处，omega已经发泄过数次的阴茎又隐隐有了抬头的趋势。alpha的信息素像一张大网将他禁锢其中，全身上下的每一寸都被侵略，被标记，被占有。穴口的部位已经肿了，一碰就麻麻痒痒地刺痛，alpha的性器还在体内不断顶弄戳刺，丝毫没有疲软的迹象。桂小太郎只觉得自己身处云端，又好像置身海底。一波又一波的快感将他的身体填满，但身后那个不知饕足的洞穴还在叫嚣着空虚。他体内躁动的情欲还是没能得到安抚。他的心里有一个巨大的空洞，而他试图寻求那唯一契合的解答。

“嗯啊…不要了…嗯嗯…不行…”泪水和唾液顺着线条优美的脖颈下流，再从红肿发亮的乳尖滴落。omega不断扭动的腰肢却又像无声的邀请，化作缠住alpha的蛇。还不够。这只是个开始。银时沉腰捅进桂小太郎生殖腔里射精，把omega求饶的哭嚷统统吞入唇舌深处。

❽  
桂小太郎再次睁眼已经是第二天早上。全身上下的骨头好像被拆过一遍一样，后穴更是传来难以言喻的酸麻。情况并没有好转，桂的脑袋更乱了。昨晚的试探使他对这段关系愈发迷茫。如果说仅仅是AO之间的欲望使然，那么此刻胸口翻滚的悸动又是什么？硬要说是喜欢，可明明自己前几天还在对高杉念念不忘…眼下银时似乎没在家，桂小太郎选择把汹涌的思绪按下不表，先离开这个是非之地再做打算。  
再说了，哪怕那真是爱——你又承担得起吗？内心不免有个声音发问。桂小太郎拼命晃动脑袋，试图驱逐令人不安的想法。他强忍下身体的不适，还算得上轻巧地翻过窗户，从屋顶上逃走了。

回到家的桂小太郎还是决定暂且安分地呆在家休养。期间胸腔里隐隐的焦灼感却并未散去分毫。“啪！”这已经是第四个了。看着地上碎得捡不起来的玻璃杯尸体，桂小太郎有些哭笑不得。原以为纷乱繁杂的心绪是拜那个万事屋的笨蛋alpha所赐，可眼下的状况看来，仅凭信息素这个借口做挡箭牌难免显得有些强词夺理。“你是不是喜欢上我了？”恍惚间有温热的气息吹在耳畔，是那个人惯常恶劣的玩笑语气。桂猛然回头，狭窄的隔间里只有寥寥的风声。

“啊啊，这是什么意思。”察觉方才内心竟然生出一丝期待，桂心情复杂地自嘲。“才刚刚溜出来呢…未免有点太不争气。”

回到家的银时看见空荡的被褥和大开的窗户，感觉脑门上都写满了郁闷。假发到底是什么意思…？睡过就逃跑，难道真把阿银我当成免费人肉按摩棒不成？话虽如此，心里还是免不了有些失落。他低头闷闷地收拾omega睡过的被褥，却一眼瞥见枕上一根顺滑的黑发。是桂遗落的东西。“原来不是梦啊…”脱离主体的黑发仍残余着一丝omega身上的香气，在从大开的窗口涌进的风中微微颤抖。银时沉默，轻轻将头发收入怀中，脸上的表情辨不分明。

桂再出门已是几天后。得到充分静养的他感到身心分外清爽，除了偶尔的噩梦和被强压到心底回避的难题。终于准备重拾阔别已久的攘夷活动，桂小太郎甚至觉得有些紧张。  
甫一拉开纸门，地上还扬起了小片尘土。桂抬脚欲走，却被什么东西挡住了去路。  
门口的墙边斜倚着一只长条形的白布包，内容物隐隐从布料没有裹紧的一角反射出淡淡的金属光泽。看形状像一把刀。桂小太郎有些疑惑地上前打开。布块落在地上，露出里面熟悉的长船清光。  
“…”为什么会在这里？与刀有关的记忆挣扎着浮出水面，似乎是在被春雨囚禁那时就已经被收走的东西。包裹太刀的布料陈旧却柔软干净，颜色被太阳晒得微微有些发白，似乎不久之前才刚刚被浆洗过。靠近还能嗅到上面残留的一丝淡淡的洗衣液混合着烟草气——

桂小太郎的脸一瞬间红到了耳根。什么烟草气。这是他无比熟悉的，坂田银时的信息素味道。  
“笨蛋吗…怎么拿回来的…”桂小太郎红着脸喃喃，“明明我也还有其他刀可以用…”  
但是桂不记得，从已经不知道什么时候的很久以前，他无意间对银时提起过，长船清光是他最趁手的爱刀。

“桂小太郎，所谓萩城的‘神童’，”为首的孩子王朝着桂做鬼脸，“原来不止是个书呆子爱哭鬼，还是个女孩子——”  
“你看他的头发，那么长，不男不女的像个妖怪。”  
“哪有男生会留那么长的头发？”  
“我妈妈说，他是没人要的小孩。”

幼童最纯真的恶意宛如漆黑黏湿的水蛇，冰凉地吐信，一旦谁被盯上便难以逃脱。越是天真无邪的孩子，越是能够在坦率之间，肆无忌惮地中伤他人。  
你看那蝴蝶被撕脱的翅膀。  
你看那铁钎上烧红的甲虫。  
此时的桂小太郎也被名为恶意的水蛇缠上了。他一开始并不在乎这些。自从奶奶去世，桂小太郎的生活便形成了一种微妙的平衡。一个人吃饭、睡觉，一个人买菜，几乎所有的事情都自己来，除了时常去找高杉和银时玩耍。乖孩子桂小太郎一直谨记着奶奶的教诲。邻居的议论早已不能困扰他，他亦习惯了旁人或怜悯或不解的目光。但这次的情况有些不同，长久以来的宽容忍让使得孩子们不再满足于站在一旁指手画脚，而是直接围在了桂小太郎面前，试图用肢体冲突换取他的注意和回应。

刚买的豆腐被踩得稀碎，小葱和芹菜撒了一地。桂小太郎刚开始还有些惋惜，但显然年轻的暴徒们并没给他这个机会。下一秒，拳头和推搡轮流招呼到了桂小太郎身上，还参杂了碎石和沙土在其中混水摸鱼。饶是桂一开始还能勉强撂倒他们中的一两个，但寡不敌众，桂小太郎很快便在围攻中抱着头蹲在地上蜷缩起来。

“喂喂——干嘛呢你们？”不远处的树上落下懒洋洋的声音，“大爷我好不容易睡个午觉可是都被你们给搅浑了——”  
话音未落银色的毛团已经从树上跳下，毫不犹豫冲向那群小小暴徒。混战几圈后，方才还趾高气扬欺负人的小混球们一一趴在了地上。

“桂——！”高杉从远处赶来，看见蹲在地上的桂小太郎，赶紧上前把人扶起，“没有受伤吧？我来晚了。”  
“不…我没事。”桂小太郎仰起小脸，朝高杉挤出一个甜甜的笑。那双平日里便漂亮的眼睛温柔地弯起来，满满地都是他的竹马。  
那里面的光把银时的眼睛狠狠地刺痛了一下。

“咳，走了。”银色的孩子装作满不在乎地挖着鼻屎走远，只留给桂小太郎一个略显寂寞的背影。

——银时从以前起就是这样。桂小太郎想。  
温柔、强大、隐忍、细心，给人安全感而不自知。  
等人反应过来，已经无意中被他的温柔包裹很久了。

“我…也许是时候，去回应这份心情了。”

❾  
桂小太郎整整一个月没见到银时。  
以往走在街上也能三天两头碰见的人好像凭空消失了一样，歌舞伎公园，小钢珠店，漫画书店，团子铺…哪里都没有。能想起来的地方都去过了，桂小太郎今天也试着在路上偶遇银时。  
经过甜品店时，还是犹豫着停下了脚步。

“伊丽莎白，我想去里面大便，你在这里等我一下。”听上去还算正当的理由，但桂小太郎却不知怎么显得有点心虚。获得首肯后，桂僵硬地转身，同手同脚地朝店门走去。

“呼，看来伊丽莎白相信了，果然还是没法对他说实话啊…”桂小太郎苦恼地抱着脑袋。进门后的他并没有急着询问厕所的方向，而是在确认从外面看不清自己的行动后，鬼鬼祟祟地溜到靠里的卡座处坐下。  
“先生你好，请问要点什么？”服务生微笑着上前，从怀中掏出一份菜单。  
“不用了，”桂小太郎轻轻挥手挡掉单牌，将早已烂熟于心的名字报出。“草莓芭菲，还有巧克力芭菲，每样两份。”  
吞了吞口水，又压低声音开口，“…还要香蕉船。”

“伊丽莎白，身为武士就应当吃得朴素点。什么草莓牛奶、芭菲之类，吃了这些软弱的甜食，不只是身体，就连内心也会堕落的。”和伊丽莎白一人一份荞麦面的景象还历历在目，更不必说好几次伊丽莎白提出想吃团子的请求都被自己一一拒绝。桂小太郎实在不敢想象若是被伊丽莎白看见这样一连偷吃五份甜品的“堕落”的自己，以后还怎么用堪称苛刻的“武士”标准要求他人。  
“唉，我也不想的…”含着愧疚轻叹一口气，桂小太郎还是拿着勺子吃了起来。

桂小太郎最近很奇怪。  
本来说好去上厕所的人，现在却打着巧克力味的嗝从甜品店内走出。  
「你去了好久」  
“嘛，这也是没办法的事…”桂小太郎的谎言摇摇欲坠，“有点拉肚子，可能昨晚着凉了…”  
「桂先生，嘴边还有巧克力酱哦」  
还在逞强的人不出意料脸一下羞赧地红了。

“对不起——！”桂小太郎咚地就是一个土下座，额头磕在地上都出血了。  
「桂先生」伊丽莎白无奈地举牌，「你今天怎么了？很奇怪哦」  
不只是今天，确切地说这半个月以来都是——  
首先是食欲变大了。以往严格律己，每天只吃不超过两顿粗茶淡饭的桂小太郎，不止一次被伊丽莎白看到三更半夜跪坐在半开的冰箱门前“祈祷”，被抓包的人还鼓着腮帮子固执地嘴硬：“身为武士怎么可以随便浪费食物？只是想着再不吃是不是就要过期了所以硬撑着起来看看，你不要多想。”  
除了食欲，口味似乎也变得和以前不同。从不吃甜食，一向只吃和食，甚至连炸薯饼也只放酱油而不加那些“奇奇怪怪的西洋酱料”的桂竟然在甜品店大啖巧克力芭菲和香蕉船？实在有点令人难以想象。  
不只是这些，还有——“呕——”不知道是吃太多还是跪坐姿势的原因，桂小太郎竟然弯腰开始干呕起来。不只是今天这样，刷牙的时候，早上起床的时候…总是会听见盥洗室里传来破碎的呕吐声音。

一边安抚地拍打呕吐之人的背，伊丽莎白好像突然想到了什么似的，很快再次举起了牌子——  
「桂先生，你是不是怀孕了？」

看到伊丽莎白若无其事地举起牌子，桂小太郎却差点惊掉下巴。  
我…怀孕了？先是有些不敢相信，但转念一想，最近一次做是和银时，差不多一个月前…内射。意识到这个事实的桂小太郎额角有些抽搐，差点身形不稳，扶住垃圾桶更加剧烈地干呕起来。  
「桂先生，等等。」伊丽莎白匆匆丢下牌子边迅速跑远，只留下桂在原地惆怅。回来时手上提了一个小小的纸袋，上面是江户药房的标记。  
「验孕棒」伊丽莎白适时地说明，「现在就回家测试一下吧」

桂小太郎沉默地坐在马桶上，只觉得全身冰冷。比任何颜色都要鲜艳的两条红杠似乎在嘲笑他的无能为力。  
「桂先生，你还好吗」伊丽莎白从厕所门缝探出头，有些担心地看着马桶上脸色苍白的男人。  
“伊丽莎白…”桂小太郎瘪瘪嘴，越来越多晶莹的液体积聚在眼眶，眼看就要决堤。  
“呜呜呜…我怀孕了…这可怎么办？”

抱着伊丽莎白大哭了一场，桂的眼睛有些红肿，喉咙嘶哑，但这不影响他决定接受并面对这个残酷的事实。死去活来地纠结之后，桂小太郎决定先找到银时再想办法。  
可眼下和银时也有一个月没见了，之前也尝试过，但都不知道他在哪里…万般无奈之下，桂小太郎只好拔腿朝万事屋的方向走去。  
就这样贸然登门…看上去不是成了一夜情后哭着闹着要人负责的女孩子了嘛…再说我两次都这样做完了就逃跑，银时他大概生我的气了吧…桂小太郎心里乱七八糟的，神游间已经来到了万事屋的门口。

“…昨晚都已经这样那样了，你要把人家玩过就抛弃吗？”桂抬手正欲敲门，薄薄的纸门内却传来撒娇的女孩子声音。  
“真是过分呢银酱，想不到你竟然是这样淫乱的大人阿鲁。”  
“喂！现在这种少儿不宜的氛围算怎么回事啊？这种东西怎么能够在黄金档播出？！PTA都没意见的吗！？”  
“喂喂，所以都说了，阿银我——”说话间纸门被从内侧一把拉开，眼前出现了那头日思夜想的银色卷发和熟悉的死鱼眼。看清站在门口的桂小太郎时，银时明显地愣了一下。  
“假发…？”  
为什么…为什么银时旁边还牵着一个女孩子？  
被丢在一旁的理智倏然回笼，桂小太郎一句话没说，头也不回地跑走了。  
“喂——！假发！”

慌乱跑掉的人站过的地上，有什么棒状的塑料物体在反光。  
银时捡起一看，赫然的两道红色映入眼底。

➓HE  
怎么这样…只有我像个笨蛋一样…  
…原来你早就已经开始新的生活了吗？  
一直以来耿耿于怀止步不前的人…是我啊…  
舌尖泛起一阵苦涩。

不知道跑了多远，也不知道自己到了哪里，桂小太郎在街上漫无目的地走着，但不想回家。那双紧牵的手还历历在目，又勾起心头一阵酸楚。  
淡紫色的长发，窈窕的腰身，甜美的音色…很适合你，不是吗？桂小太郎自嘲地想。不知不觉间，脚步在一栋建筑前停下。

人流…无痛…桂小太郎看着眼前的景象有些出神，闪烁的灯牌上面巨大的红字看上去熟悉又陌生。他下意识地想要逃走，身体却不由自主地登上老旧的阶梯。转眼间，桂小太郎已经捏着刚注册的病历卡坐在了候诊区，不断有omega撕心裂肺的惨叫从治疗室里传出，不知是不是身体对于危险的本能反应，桂小太郎的手指无意识地微微颤抖。  
我到底…在干嘛…混乱的大脑谈不上清醒，桂小太郎心乱如麻。他不知道自己此时所做的决定究竟是否正确，但只要一想到刚才在万事屋撞见的画面，止不住的沮丧便沿小腿一路向上蔓延。像个笑话一样…只有我当真了…空出的右手无意识地握拳，冷汗满满渗透了脊背。  
等待的时间好像过了一个世纪，桂小太郎的意志卡在崩溃边缘，omega痛苦的叫声如同无数柄利剑，反复切割着桂仅存的坚定。  
终于，在病房内的omega发出最后一声尖锐的哭叫之后，在护士念出桂小太郎的名字之前，桂选择拔腿逃跑了。

直到跑下楼梯，桂小太郎仍有些惊魂未定。他犹扶着栏杆喘息，听着耳边如擂的心跳，心绪却在慢慢恢复平静。孩子嘛…大概还是要打掉的，只不过…不是现在。我还没准备好呢…桂小太郎这样安慰着自己，一边慢慢抬起头来。

只一瞬，桂的动作又重新僵住了。  
出现在眼前的不是别人，正是自己腹中胎儿的父亲。  
“银…银时？”桂的嘴唇嚅动了一下，似乎有千言万语哽在喉间，最终只叫了对方的名字。

“为什么你会在这里，为什么会从那里出来？”银时好像什么都没听到一样，只是颤抖着声音，定定地注视着眼前的人，淡红的眼睛里含着桂看不懂的情绪，平日里无神的眉毛此刻却拧在一起。  
“我问你，你…”声音顿了一下，“…你把孩子打掉了吗…？”

“…你怎么知道…我怀孕的事？”  
银色卷发的男人举起手中的塑胶棒代替回答。

啊啊，原来如此。  
果然是生气了吧…眼睛都气红了。是怕她误会，所以特意来催我斩断孽缘吗…？  
“孩子…暂时还没有打掉。”桂小太郎赌气地开口，声音里似乎浸着冷冷的雾气，“不过不用担心，银时。我很快会处理掉的，既不会用孩子来要挟你，也不会对你和她的未来造成任何影响——”

来不及说下去。嘴巴被另一双唇瓣封住了。  
过了十几秒，桂小太郎还是迷迷瞪瞪的。银时？…他不是…？温热柔软的触感在唇上来回碾磨，容不得他作进一步的思考。想要说话，甫一张口便有湿热的舌头探进口腔肆意搅动。两人的唇舌交缠出暧昧的声响。银时时轻时重地舔吮桂的上颚，舌头扫过牙列，勾出情迷意乱的呻吟。  
“嗯呼…”分开时桂小太郎已脸颊红红喘气不匀。他忿忿地抬眼看银时，只见对方扯出一个恶劣的笑脸，嘴唇红润潮湿，微微发肿。“你笑什么？”桂不甘心地反问。

“啊啊，阿银我刚有了自己的孩子，难道不应该高兴一下吗？”银时戏谑地抬眼，似乎并没有将桂话中的愠意放在心上。

“你的…孩子？”桂小太郎一愣，随即反应过来，“不，银时…没事的，不要有太多心理负担，我本来也没打算让你负责。我已经欠你够多了…今天去找你，只是突然知道自己怀孕了有点慌张不知道怎么办，想找你商量一下而已…后来，后来看见你也开始了新生活…我真心为你感到高兴…”  
桂小太郎越说越心虚，声音也渐渐小下去。

“你是笨蛋吗？从刚刚开始，一直在说什么啊？谁说阿银我不要孩子的？”银时不由分说地打断，“还满嘴什么女人女人的…啊，女人？你是指小猿？”红色的眼瞳微微扩大，似乎在确认听到的话。

“…小猿和我，不是你想的那样。”银时有些为难地挠头，“…一时半会解释不清，总之你误会了，不是你以为的那样。”  
“阿银我，不管是以前还是现在，从来都只有假发你而已。”  
银发男人按住桂的肩膀，有些急切地说，眼神却无比坚定，闪着火，又像是浸过血的宝石，深邃的瞳孔里盛着一片海，还有一星半点温柔的笑意。桂呆住，他感觉自己的心脏被一只大手牢牢擭住，然后不可救药地，坠下去。他成了一只笨拙的兔子，义无反顾地跳进温柔猎人的陷阱，还甘之如饴。

银白色的睫羽轻轻合上，下一秒鼻尖就是银时温热的吐息。  
这个吻来的比刚才那个要温柔得多。银时轻轻含住桂的嘴唇反复舔吮，舌头撬开贝齿深入，逮住害羞的软舌纠缠，偶尔有意无意地舔压桂的上颚。丰沛的津液在两人的亲吻间越流越多，顺着合不拢的嘴角蜿蜒而下，又被银时伸手尽数揩去。原本搂在桂腰间的手不老实地在背上游走，桂慢慢开始缺氧，只能由着银时熟稔地动作，反应过来时已经被掐住腰间敏感的软肉，桂吟哦一声，余下的的随即被更深的吻堵住。

片刻后唇舌分离，牵出一条暧昧的丝线。银时的额头抵上桂的，声音里满是委屈和不满足。“为什么没有推开我？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”桂小太郎平静地对上银时的双眼，凛下心回答。  
被猝不及防的直球击中，银时先是愣了一下，随即笑意攀上嘴角。他红着耳尖，轻轻凑近桂的耳畔——  
“桂小太郎，嫁给我。”

THE END or⬇️

➓ BE  
“啊啊，桂小太郎…你竟然还活着。”不远处小巷的阴影里不知何时已经立了一个女孩，她看上去像是在笑着，眼睛里却没有任何温度。  
“但也只到今天为止了。”清润的嗓音里是掩饰不住的狠戾。

从医院里跑出来的桂好不容易缓过呼吸，甫一抬头，视野里闯入一个身影。袅袅婷婷的少女迈着柔弱的步子，眼看就要被汹涌的车流吞噬。她看上去神色匆忙，甚至无意躲避来往的车辆。而穿梭不息的车河也并未把她放在眼中。桂小太郎下意识地想开口提醒，声音却堵在喉间来不及发出去，眼前的一幕仿佛被放慢的镜头，等意识反应过来，身体早已冲上前去——  
“小心——！”最后的话语被尖锐的刹车声盖过，却怎么也掩盖不了马路上触目惊心的血迹。桂护着女孩在地上滚了几圈，却没有力气再次站起。下一秒，无尽的疼痛和疲累袭来，他强忍着撑开眼皮确认被救人的现状，却意外地对上一双阴鸷却熟悉的眼睛。  
“再见了，桂小太郎。”怀中的女孩阴冷地勾起嘴角，无声地说——也许不是无声，但此时的桂小太郎已经听不见了。“怎么是你？”桂小太郎在心里这么说，但他什么声音都发不出来。强烈的冲击造成的耳鸣使他不得不再次闭上眼睛，但慢慢地就连耳畔的蜂鸣也越来越微弱，空气开始变得稀薄，力气一点点从四肢被抽走，桂小太郎的意识正和血液一起，从这具破碎的身体中慢慢地流失。  
直到一切归于寂静。

银时赶到现场时，马路上只留下一滩即将干涸的血迹。世界倾倒过来，有温热的笑声钻进脑海。  
“银时，谢谢你。”  
藏在和服袖中的小束黑发不知什么时候从那里落下，散进风里。

“哟，银时？好久不见。”长榻上的独眼男人散漫地笑着，手中一如既往持着一根长烟斗。眼底有隐隐的憔悴。“什么事让你想起来我这个旧友？”  
“我来是因为…”银发男人疲乏地笑笑，顿住很久才说下去，“假发他…死了。”  
“我知道。”高杉勾起唇角，眼神却黯淡下去。片刻后又漫不经心地吸一口烟，望向远处，“是我害死他…”  
“不。”话音未落就被另一个声音打断，“是…车祸。”

“…”烟斗落地，旋即化作齑粉。烟雾后面紫色眼睛的男人定定地看过来，“怎么回事，银时？”  
“从春雨被扔出来的时候他还没死，是我救了他。”银发男人缓缓开口，语气平淡得像在讲述一个别人的故事，“是前几天…为了救一个女孩…出了车祸。”  
“我今天来，是想说…”银时深吸一口气后再次抬头，“桂的葬礼…想必他希望你会出席。”  
“毕竟桂他…喜欢了你快十年。”

不知是哪一样更令人错愕。是昔日好友的不辞而别，抑或是那个自己不屑一顾的竹马，竟默默追逐了自己快十年。  
但这一切都已不再重要。那个人离开了，带走了栀子花的香气，带走了无数的晨光和露水，带走了遗落在萩城的日夜和眼泪，只在这世间留下大而静默的空洞。  
大概永远也没办法填补吧。

萩城的墓园，漆黑冰冷的石碑前是几束洁净的栀子。  
银色卷发和深紫色头发的男人沉默着站立很久，最终一前一后远去。夕阳在他们身后拉扯出狭长的阴影。  
春天就快要来了。

“哥哥，那个人死了。我今天终于给你报仇了。我马上…就去见你。”  
银色的刀锋隐入腹部。很疼，但女孩释然地笑了。她缓缓躺倒在地上，月光下绽开一朵鲜艳的红莲。

THE END


	2. 「銀桂ABO」自欺欺人-番外

怀孕后的桂角色转变意外地快。或许是血液中早早流淌的人妻属性，与银时结婚后，桂小太郎越发注重备孕和胎儿的成长。不但各种早教书维生素轮番上阵，“怀孕头三个月禁止任何性生活。”桂小太郎一脸不容置喙的平静向坂田银时宣布这一切时，丈夫的哀嚎传遍了整条歌舞伎町。当然，桂小太郎自己也暂停了一切攘夷活动，让独自背负重任的伊丽莎白苦不堪言。  
但银时的欲火可不会就此消停，屡次的请求都被无情驳回，只换得一个清浅不含任何情欲的吻，却也不足以抚慰任何燃烧的想望。每次情潮袭来，桂只好替他的alpha用手解决。但远远不够。哪怕最后alpha只能打开花洒浇头让自己强行冷静，桂的耳朵始终能敏锐地捕捉到浴室里破碎压抑的呻吟。  
说实话桂也不好受。怀孕的omega虽说暂时没有了发情期的折磨，但他与自己alpha之间的标记联结使得他对于alpha的激素波动也感同身受。难耐的欲火不但没有得到疏解，反而因为屡次得不到满足而愈加旺盛。

这天银时也早早结束了万事屋的工作。自从omega怀孕，他总担心桂一个人在家会感到寂寞无聊。但为了未来孩子的奶粉钱，作为alpha他又不得不出去工作。每当一天的委托结束，他总是第一时间飞奔回家，亲吻他日思夜想的omega。  
“欢迎回家。”推开门时桂小太郎早已微笑着候在门口。银时心一动，低头将略矮的人圈在怀里深吻。唇舌交缠间，亲吻的尺度越来越大，两人的呼吸愈发急促。但意外地，这次的桂并没有像以往一样做出抵抗。反而是银时迟疑着停了下来，捧起了omega早已被情热烧得汗湿红艳的脸。  
“你没事吧…？有不舒服吗？今天怎么没叫我停下来？”  
“已经…今天已经三个月了……”桂只眨着水雾迷蒙的眼睛吐出这一句，脸瞬间给人一种红得要滴出血来的错觉。他轻轻侧过脑袋，以某种顺从的姿态埋进了alpha的肩窝，并微妙地放出更多omega信息素。室内一时充满了浓烈诱人的栀子花香。  
银时感到头脑轰然炸开，名为理智的弦整个浸入栀子的香气里，然后生生崩断了。

“…轻一点。”银时最后听见桂这样说。

怀孕的omega由于激素的生理作用身体会有更多脂肪堆积。“真棒啊…”银时把自己完全埋进桂的柔软身体时脑海中只剩下这一个念头，然后满意地听见身下人发出甜腻的呻吟。还没等抽插几下敏感的omega便身体发软，穴口收缩着吐出一团花液。前面的男性器官也颤巍巍抬头，不断分泌的腺液将整个冠头染得湿亮。体内火热的肉柱不断抽送，破开甜蜜的软肉，堪堪顶到柔嫩肿胀的子宫口。“宝…宝宝…”意识昏沉的omega下意识捂住小腹，淫靡又纯洁的景色激得alpha口干舌燥，深埋甬道内的阳物涨得更大，几乎要将omega的柔软肚腹顶穿。  
“嗯…嗯…”意识在混乱中继续沉沦，桂只觉得体内硬热的肉棒随着摩擦不断升温，有种自己已经被烫到融化的错觉。体内的敏感点被一一照顾，圆硕的龟头又吻上穴道尽头敏感的肉口，桂被肏得浑身发颤，浪叫一声盖过一声，下身也逐渐被拍打出清晰的水响。快感层层累积，不断有电流滑过身体的每处，前端的性器硬涨发痛，胸口的两粒莓果寂寞地挺翘，早已涨成饱满的熟红色。  
“嗯啊——！”伴随着桂的惊呼，左边胸口的小点被叼住重重含吮。银时的牙齿轻轻擦碾丝绒般柔嫩的部位，刮过乳粒表面细微的突起，引得敏感的omega身体一僵，下身的软洞收缩不停，烂热的穴肉差点把银时直接夹射。感觉到omega穴里分泌出更多水液，银时坏心地将舌尖抵住乳孔，略显粗糙的舌苔变本加厉从omega脆弱的乳尖划过——  
穴内是爱人粗硕的肉棒，子宫里正孕育着与爱人新生命的结晶。在生理和心理的双重刺激下，桂小太郎只觉得眼前恍惚一片灿白，片刻下腹已是一片湿凉——他被插射了。  
但不等他从灭顶的快感中缓过来，肉穴内的巨物便开始了新一轮律动，乳尖处传来的刺激越来越重，想也不必想那处必是早已红肿破皮，一阵阵传来挠人的烧灼感。但对于早已沉于情欲的大脑而言，这点微不可闻的疼痛反而化成快感，噬咬着桂所剩无几的神识。很快他便主动扭起身子，挺起胸部朝银时嘴里送，一边拉住银时空余出来的手哭嚷着要求另一侧乳尖的抚慰。  
胸口的空虚被照顾，小穴内的敏感点也被一刻不停地重重顶弄，快感的浪潮如海啸般愈积愈高。在子宫口又一次被深深撞击后，桂终于不堪重负昏了过去，同时从乳尖激射出一股奶白色的乳汁，浇湿了两人的胸口。下面的肉棒也早已射不出任何东西，一股股吐着稀薄的水液。银时满意地勾起唇角，轻轻将怀中昏迷的人拥得更紧。浓白的精液灌进omega的穴道深处。

桂睁眼时恰好对上恋人放大的脸，平日里懒散无神的眼睛此刻轻阖着，放松的眉眼使银时看上去比平日更加柔软，给人一种孩童的错觉。温煦的晨光让耀眼的银发显出某种半透明的美感。桂忍不住伸手想要抚摸，浅睡着的人却在被触及到的前一秒睁开了眼。  
“怎么了，假发。”漂亮的红色眼睛睁开一秒又迅速合上，慵懒的声线伴着温热的呼吸落在桂耳畔。“昨晚都做到昏过去了，怎么，现在又想要？”银时微妙地调整了姿势，下颌抵在omega前额，享受着晨起舒心的栀子香气。  
“你——！”桂有些不甘，但转念一想昨晚确实还是太激烈了，东西也射进去很深，不知道对宝宝有没有影响…思索间桂试着感受了一下自己的后穴——意外地没有任何不适，柔软且干爽，应该是被好好清理过了。明明粗枝大叶的人在这种细节上却意外地用心——omega轻轻把头埋进银时怀里，试图掩饰颊边飞起的红晕。耳垂却被干燥的指腹捏住轻轻揉搓。“假发，你耳朵好红～很热吗？”始作俑者反而恬不知耻地挑逗。  
“你还好意思说！昨晚做得没轻没重，还射进去那么深…”桂抬头怒嗔，话到一半却后知后觉有些害起羞来，声音也逐渐小下去。“要是伤到宝宝了，我可饶不了你…”  
“说什么呢，这也是我的孩子。”  
银时眯起眼，动作轻柔地将手覆上omega微微隆起的小腹，心头涌上说不出的温暖。  
“嘛，你说就叫千春怎么样？”  
“为什么是千春？”  
“呃…栀子毕竟是春夏的花嘛…”银时有些为难地回答。话到一半却忽然想起来什么似的，轻轻低头搂住身旁的omega，“想要栀子开得更久一点，再久一点。最好整整一千个春天。”

桂小太郎没有出声。他只是把脑袋再度往银时怀里拱了拱，在alpha察觉不到的地方弯起嘴角。


End file.
